


Yet Unknown

by NotesNothing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, just an idea still dont be excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesNothing/pseuds/NotesNothing
Summary: Not sure yet. Going to go for some type of mythical world.





	1. General World Infro

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL EDIT SPELLING MISTAKES AND INCORRECT SENTENCES.

Character #1

Name: Wren June Oakwell                                                                                  

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 5’4

Weight: 145

Mental Diseases: PTSD, Depression, Anxiety

Eye Color: Blue with specks old gold and green

Hair Color: Raven (lol pun)

Skin Color: Pale

Favorite Color: Midnight Blue

Favorite Band: (artist) James Arthur

Favorite Song: I Am - James Arthur

Closest Friend: none (not including book characters and her secret boyfriend Daniel Sharman)

Relatives: older brother, Lucas, and her mom, Kaitlyn

Lives with: Lucas, Kaitlyn, Lucas’s friend Hayden

 Where She Usually Is: Library or her room

Dream Place to be: The Tetons in Idaho

Favorite Book: Black Ice - Becca Fitzburgh

Escape: music, books

Favorite Store: Hot Topic, Rue21

Closest Relative: Lucas

Fears (Phobias): Acrophobia (heights), Arachnophobia (spiders), Claustrophobia (small spaces)

Personality:   She is very smart, probably smarter than your average senior. She runs the newspaper club, since she is the only one in the club. she also plays Volleyball for the school and is hoping to earn a college scholarship for it. Musically talented. Plays guitar and sings and play piano.

Normal Clothing: Wren likes to wear sweatshirts with simple skinny jeans. Her black vans or slip-ons are her favorite shoe. Her favorite sweatshirt by far, is a sweatshirt she bought at a BMTH concert, where every member signed the back of it. She usually keeps her hair down, except for when she is at home, she loves putting it in a messy knot on top of her head.Her pajamas consist of a sweatshirt/ old band t-shirt or one of Lucas’s or Hayden’s shirts with sweatpants or pj shorts. 

Character #2

Name: Ethan James King                                                                              

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 213

Weight: 6’1

Mental Diseases: Depression, Anger Issues

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Skin Color: Tan

Favorite Color: Dark Maroon

Favorite Band: NF

Favorite Song: Mansion - NF

Closest Friend: Kaleb Flinn

Relatives: Dad, Mom, older sister, little sister & brother

Lives With: Mom, little sister & brother

Where he usually is: Basketball court in Park , music room

Dream Place to be: The Beaches in California

Favorite Book: *doesn’t read*

Escape: Music

Favorite Store: Nike, Hot Topic

Closest Relative: Mom

Fears (Phobias): Claustrophobia (Small Spaces),

Personality: Ethan is somewhat of a good guy.Sure, he sleeps around with other girls but what guy didn’t? He and his mom and his younger siblings were pretty close. Considiring that his older sister was out of the house and in college, and that his father was no where in sight. He is the man of the house. Treated his mom like a queen, but sometimes he just feels like all he does is disappoint her. Ethan is very close to his siblings too, and could possibly be the best big brother ever. He has seen the inside of a jail cell sometimes, and since everyone saw him as the bad boy, he started acting like it. (He does have a part time job at a mechanic place) Also, plays street basketball.

Normal Clothing: Ethan very much enjoys his zip-up sweatshirts and ratty t-shirts with jeans and a pair of combat boots or converse. He could pretty much pull of anything. Wren says that he looks especially good in Flannel and button downs. He always, according to Wren,  looks good in his black skinny jeans and his basketball short with sport leggings underneath. He enjoys wearing his black-on-black nikes and black-on-black converse. Along with his tumblr tank-top (black-on-black) and any tumblr t-shirts.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren is trying to have a normal first day at school. To try and start off her senior year right. Then, she accidentally bumps into Ethan King. 
> 
> Her life changes completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this Chapter: 
> 
> Lights Down Low - Max ft. gnash  
> idfc - Blackbear  
> Mansion - NF  
> You're Nobody Til' Someone Loves You - James Arthur

Chapter One

                                  

 

                 Today is just not my day. Neither is any other day. This one in particular is not my day. If I known that I was going to trip and fall into the coolest, hottest guy in the school, I would have stayed home. Sure, not only is he the coolest and hottest guy in the school but he can give you a look and then you'd be six-feet-under. Which is something I didn't need on the first day of school. I mean, if I had known that when I bumped into The Ethan King, my life would go thrown into some amazing things and somethings too cliche,  I would have defiantly not gone to school or tried my best to avoid that time in the hallway. Although, at the end of this... I'm not so sure if I would change things.

 

       "WREEEEENNNNN!!!!" a loud, shrill voice rings out. I huff and pull my soft, amazing pillow over my head. It can't be today already. But, oh it is.  9 months of hell.... Ughh... Sometimes I wonder how some kids actually sometimes look forward to school. It was pure torture. There was only 4 things exciting about high school. History ,Art, excess to the school library, and volleyball. I groan and pull over the cover  over my head and curl in a little ball. I hear the door swing open and a singsong voice,"Wreeeeennn~~~ my darling little sister!" Fast footsteps quickly near my bed. I feel a soft ug at first to my covers. Then sudden coldness. The covers had been riped right off of me and the air that was outsife the warmth of my bed, was freezing cold. My brother, Lucas, stood there smirking. "Sweet Wren O' Mine~ time to get up. To go to the beautiful place and heaven called school." Sarcasm dripped from each word.                                                                            

 

            "Oh, har har. So funny." I sit up slowly and strech. My hair was exactly like Lucas's, Raven, but his eyes were slightly different then mine. His eyes were a dominant blue with green fighting around the edges. He stood tall, 6'2, and was fit from working down at the bike shop and heading to the gym whenever he could. Which was easy access, the gym, becuse our roomate, Lucas's bestfriend, Hayden owned the gym. Lucas is, I guess, a great big brother. He isn't like what other girls say about their older brothers. He doesn't push me away and just stop hanging out with me because we both got older. In a way, we acted just close friends. Although, he is a little more protective then a close friend.  I slowly swing my feet over the edge of my bed and stand, streching once more. I hear Lucas sigh, and I turn quick enough to came face to chest, then suddenly I'm up in the air over Lucas's shoulders. I let out a small yelp then give up letting my arms drop. Lucas slows down at the steps. He walks inot the kitchen, were Hayden is standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand, with sweatpants sagging down on his hips, with no shirt on. 

Oh, don't judge me. If there was a very sweet,handsome, god looking, guy in front of you with no shirts on with a almost 8 pack I might add. You will probably look.  I don't care if he is my brother's best friend, when a very hot guy is standing there half-naked, you tend to look. I mean I have, sure I get glares from Lucas although that's just because he's jealous Hayden has better abs.

"Hey Wren," Hayden takes a sip of his coffee and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Lucas, are you still coming over to wrestle?" Hayden catches Lucas's eye, and there's a bad glint in his eye. 

"Lucas! I knew it. You are doing illegal wrestling. Again! You know what happened last time!," I yell. I might be upside down and on his shoulder like a small kid, but I still pack a mean bite. Lucas sighs and hangs his hand..."Wren..it'll be good for us. It could help pay of the bills and the rest we could put into your college fund. I mean it would be a quick $5000. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
